Protecting Kairi
by Raven's Lil Demon
Summary: Kurama just wanted to have fun at the dance an dance with Kairi not protect her for 7 days. When kairi is vunerable to evil an she can destroy the barriers an end the human race can Kurama an Hiei help protect her from being captured like all the rest of


Protecting Kairi:  
  
Raven's Lil Demon; "hiya people. Ya ya ya, I know it's been a while since I wrote a story. Give me a break and just enjoy this fic. If you like it, please review and I will update in a few, as soon as I can. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, only Kairi. The hole unlocking a door and losing a heart and it being in another person's body is from kingdom hearts, so I don't own that. Kairi is my character, not the kairi from the game. Please enjoy. Ja ne."  
  
~* The Dance *~  
  
Kurama walked into the school and heard the music blasting. Another school dance and another fight will take place. Every dance is the same, he goes, he gets asked to dance by every girl in his fan club, and they end up fighting over him. Kurama was a little tired of this. He walked into the gym and was surprised at the first thing he saw. It was a young girl. She has silver/white hair, cyrstal blue eyes, and creamy tan skin. She had on a tan skirt, a sleevless light blue shirt, and white boots that went to the middle of her knees and ankles. She was leaning against the wall, looking at the people dancing. Kurama then remembered that she was the same girl in his math class and gym class. Many kids were dancing and the lights were dim. Strobe lights were lighting up the place and shapes were driffting around the room. Kurama walked over to the girl and she looked at him.  
  
"Hello, Shuiichi. Are you enjoying yourself?" The girl asked him and it made him blush. He never really talked to her much. She was a sweet girl and somewhat shy, but very mysterious.  
  
"A little, Kairi." Kurama smiled and leaned against the wall next to her.  
  
"What's wrong? You seem troubled." Kairi asked and Kurama sighed. Was he that easy to be read?  
  
"I can't tell you. It's too complicated and you probably wouldn't believe me, even if I did. Any way, I'm not supposed to tell anyone." Kurama said and took a glance at kairi who was looking at him. She smiled.  
  
"Please tell me Shuiichi. I won't tell anyone and I will believe you. You can trust me." Kairi said and Kurama nodded.  
  
"I have a mission to help protect a girl I know, but the only problem is my boss doesn't know who the girl is." Kurama said and Kairi seemed a little shocked.  
  
"So, tell me about this mission. Maybe I can help you." kairi said and Kurama nodded.  
  
"We have to protect a girl who holds the key to unlocking the barriers. You see, there are three worlds. Three worlds that share one sky, one destiny and one girl can destroy those barriers." Kurama said and kairi interrupted.  
  
"What happens when the barriers are broken?" Kurama shook his head.  
  
"Humans will sease to exsist. Demons, from the Makai aka demon world, will kill the humans, here in the ningenkai aka human world, and spirir world will be over run with spirits. Boton's job will hurt us terribly and well most of us detectives will die." Kurama said.  
  
"Oh. Please go on with the mission." Kairi said and Kurama nodded.  
  
"There are people searching for the girl who is the key. Koenma said that I know the girl who is the key, but unfortunately the girl has not unlocked any of her powers so it is nearly impossible to find her, but mircles have happened before, so we can find her." Kurama said and Kairi smiled. She looked at the ground.  
  
"Please tell me, have you any info on the girl?" Kairi looked at Kurama.  
  
"She goes to our school and I know her. That's all Koenma knows. If he found I told you, he would surely kill me." Kurama said and kairi giggled.  
  
"I'm happy you did." kairi smiled and it made Kurama blush.  
  
"Would you like to dance, before my fan club starts a fight?" Kurama asked and kairi nodded.  
  
"I'd love to." kairi said and there was an explosion. Part of the wall to the gym was gone and five demons stood where the hole was. Kurama growled.  
  
"Crud, stupid demons got here so quickly." Kurama said and pulled out a rose. The demons disappeared and reappeared by him and kairi. Kurama held the rose tightly and kairi was behind him.  
  
"Come on girl, you're coming with us. We know that you're the key to unlocking the barriers. It was worth it. Stupid humans can't stop us now." One of the demons laughed after another said that.  
  
"Rose whip!" Kurama yelled and there was his famous rose whip.  
  
"What the? How can a human use spirit attacks?" Another demon said.  
  
"Because I am different. Rose Whip lash!" Kurama yelled and turned the demons to small pieces on the ground. He turned the rose whip back into the rose. He grabbed kairi's hand and lead her out of the grm and into the hallway.  
  
"Shuiichi, what is going on?" Kairi asked and a short kid appeared. He had black hair that stood on end, red eyes, and he had on all black. It was Hiei. Two more boys appeared. One was tall, with orange/redish hair, brown/orange eyes, and a blue school uniform on. The other was tall, but shorter then the one before, black hair, brown eyes, and a green school uniform. A girl appeared on a oar. She had light blue hair, purple eyes, and she had a pink kimono.  
  
"Kurama, Koenma sent me to tell you……" Boton got a glimpse of the girl there.  
  
"What the heck is going on, Shuiichi?" kairi asked and backed up.  
  
"Are you kairi Hirotoshi?" Boton asked and kairi nodded slowly.  
  
"Don't tell me, Boton. She's the girl?" Yusuke asked and boton nodded.  
  
"Yes. Kurama, I am leaving you in charge of watching her. It's only for one month. This month is when the barriers are most vunerable to be open. Any other time is impossible. On the last day of this month, the barrier can be opened and if one is opened then they will collapse. Protect kairi with your life, Kurama, in order to save all the innocent humans. Koenma is gathering all the spirit detectives around the world. They will help aid you, if you need it." Boton said and Kurama nodded.  
  
"So, what you told me was real, Shuiichi. Koenma, the barriers, the key, demons, everything." kairi was shocked.  
  
"Yes, I told you it was. You seemed different, that's why I told you. Not knowing if you were the key, a demon, or just a human." Kurama said.  
  
"Shuiichi." Kairi said softly.  
  
"Now what, Boton. We got the pretty girl. What do we do with her?" Kuwabara asked. Boton shrugged.  
  
"Protect her?" Boton asked.  
  
"Hn. You stupid people can protect the stupid human. I want nothing to do with her." Hiei said and a hand was on his shoulder before he could move.  
  
"please wait. I want to know so much. I want you to stay." Kairi said and Hiei stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Hn. We leave here. Too many ningens. Bad place to keep her. Detective, you and the baka should go home. Kurama and I can take care of her." Hiei said and looked at Yusuke.  
  
"Fine Hiei. Kurama, if you need anything, contact me. I'll be there in a split second." Yusuke said and Kurama nodded. Yusuke and Kuwabara left.  
  
"Where do you live, ningen?" Hiei asked and turned to the girl.  
  
"A small appartment." Kairi said.  
  
"Boton, you can return to Koenma. Tell him that me and Hiei are watching her and she's in good hands." Kurama said and Boton left. Kurama and Hiei followed Kairi to a small appartment building. They went inside and stopped outside one of them. Kairi took out a key and unlocked the door. The lights were on and some noises could be heard. They walked in and kairi shut the door. The nosies stopped and foot steps could be heard coming closer.  
  
"Hey, I'm home. I have company." Kairi yelled to who ever it was.  
  
"Good, but you don't have to yell." A voice responded. It was a male's voice. Then a boy appeared and it was Touya, the ice master of the Shinobi.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Touya." Kurama said with a smile and Touya smirked.  
  
"Nice to see you, Kurama. You too, Hiei." Touya said and kairi was shocked.  
  
"Touya, you know them?" Kairi asked and Touya nodded.  
  
"I had entered a tournament and faced Kurama. I lost to him because he used his mind, but it costed him." Touya said.  
  
"How is Jin and the others?" Kurama asked and Touya frowned.  
  
"Not so good. Shinobi members are dropping like 1000 low class demons in a stream of hate fish. One by one they disappear, never to be heard from. Few are left, myself included. As you know, Gama the make up master, was killed in your fight, but we revived him. He is now missing. Rishu went missing the day after. Bakken is missing also. Our thunder master is missing. There are 16 more masters that have disappeared. All that is left is seven of us. Our elder, me, jin, mizu the water master, kihari the light master, yami the dark master, and kairi the fire master. We are all that is left. We have all split up and meet everyday, in the same spot." Touya said and crossed his arms.  
  
"Touya, this will all end, soon. I know it. They all will come back and everything will be restored." Kairi said.  
  
"So, you're a Shinobi member." Hiei said.  
  
"Yes. The fire master, but I still don't understand how I am a key." Kairi said.  
  
"You will see in time, kairi." A cold voice said and they turned to see nothing, but shadows and then they saw some movements and someone stepped out from the shadows. It was………..  
  
~* End for now *~  
  
Raven's Lil Demon: "That's it for now. Who is the person in the shadows. How come the Shinobi is disappearing? How is kairi a key and how can Hiei and Kurama protect her, when they don't even know why they are to protect her from? All questions will be answered next chapter, on the first day of protecting kairi. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Any comments, feel free to say. Anything you'd like to say, feel free to say. If you think I should continue, please review. Arigato. Sayonara." 


End file.
